HideNSeek
by WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU
Summary: Some of the Naruto people and Ocs decided to play hidenseek tag, but when love, friendship, rivalery and more occur what will happen?


_Hi guys! Yup this is my first story on the great FFN!!!!!! This story came to me as I was walking home. A group of kids we playing hide-and-go-seek and when they went to hid they went halfway down the street and into a store. So this story popped into my mind and here it is. Hope its good. _

_Disclaimer: I in no shape and way own Naruto or the Ocs Shay amd Kage. Shay belongs to my younger brother, but he lets me use him. But I do own his twin sister Ukai . Also Kage belongs to the wonderful(see I can be nice) CrushedUnderLove. I do own __the other Ocs_

_Cs-Naruto, __Hinata__Neji__Tenten__Sasuke__Sakura__Shikamaru,__Temari__, Gaara_

_Ocs-__Shay__Kage__Kaizoku_

* * *

I had just woke up when I heard someone screaming in my ear.

"What up Naruto-san!!!!" I opened my eyes to see me younger sister Kage standing above me with a smile on her face.

"I'm up. You didn't have to scream."

"I'm sorry Naruto-san," said my sister with a bow. I waved my hand and Kage skipped out of my room. As I got dress I sighed. Today was going to be another boring day. Ever since summer began there has been nothing to do. I put on light blue shorts and an orange t-shirt that had a picture of two orange slices. I also put on my black shoes.

When I got to the kitchen Kage was already done and dressed. She was wearing a black tangtop and dark blue demin shorts. She had on her gray sneakers and her orange jacke which I couldn't understand why she was wearing it in this heat. Her blonde hair was pulled up. There was also someone else here. Sasuke.

He was in all dark blue and was talking to Kage. They are going out.

"Hi Sasuke!" He looked up at me.

"Hi Naruto. How are you?"

"Great!"

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun tells me that some of the other are going to hang out. Wanna come?"

Well it beats doing nothing, "Ya, I love to!"

When we got there Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, and some guy I don't know were already there. I looked over they guy and almost laughed. He was about Kage height and had the lightest green eyes and dark red hair. He was wearing black pants and a dark green hoodie. This guy was going to die out in this heat.

"Hey Kage, who is that,"I asked pointing to the idoit.

"Oh that's Kaizoku. Why?"

"Cuz he is a baka for wearing a hoodie and pants."

Kage pushed me and ran over to talk to Hinata. Kaizoku gave me a weird looked then turned to Shikamaru who nodded. I wonder what they are talking about?

A little while later Neji, Temari, Gaara and two guys I also didn't know arrive. Kage beamed at the sight of the two unknown people who turned out to be twins.

"Hi Shay and Ukai! So glad you guys could come," said Kage.

Shay must of been the boy twin and Ukai the girl. But they looked so similar it was still kinda hard to tell them apart. They both had light brown hair, both the same length, to their chin. They both had dark purplish eyes that had a michevous look to them and both were wearing all red.

We all started to talk once the five got here.

"I envy Cousin Kiba," said Ukai or was it Shay, "he got to go on vacation. I really want to get out of here."

"Shay, shut up. Ya, Kiba and Ino are on vacas, but it can't be that great," said what seemed to be Ukai.

"Oh ya, then why did it say in their last postcard that Tukite was so mush fun and they are having a blast together if its not great."

Ukai got up from sitting and punched her brother in the face. "Shut up."

"Hey is anyone else bored," said Sakura.

"Ya, this is such a drag."

People started to complain until someone spoke up.

"How bout we play a game?"

All eyes turned to Kaizoku. "What game," asked Temari.

"Hide-n-seek tag."

"What a great idea," said Kage, Sakura, Ukai, Shay, Hinata, and Temari.

Sasuke didn't say anything, same with Gaara or Neji. They didn't care. Shikamaru was giving Kaizoku a weird look, and Tenten sighed. I smiled happy at the idea.

Kaizoku looked at everone and nodded. "Then its decide. We play. Who is it?"

Fourteen not me sounded at the same time and only one was behind. It was me.

"So Naruto is it. And to make things easier I'll explain the rules. You may go anywhere in the whole entire town. This will make the game longer and harder and more nerve-racking. That also means that the it person has to count to one hundred. We should be paired as not to make the game too long and make it easier on Naruto to find everyone. Also it is for those who will be scared to be on thier own when it gets darker or their hiding place is "too scarey". The pole will be home base and you are to call "olly olly oxen free" when you get to it. When Naruto finishes counting he will send up this firecracker which will send off red sparks and be loud enough for anyone in the leaf village to heard it. So find someone to pair with. And Naruto will send off another fire cracker if he gives up."

I felt hyper and anxoius instanly and also wondering how this guy knew my name. Kage must of told him, but something still seemes weird. Oh well. I took the firecrackers from him and watched the others pair up.

The pairings went like this: Kage/Hinata, Temari/Tenten, Shikamaru/Kaizoku, Neji/Gaara, Sasuke/Ukai, and Sakura/Shay.

"Naruto start counting."

_With Kage/Hinata_

Naruto-san started counting on a pole and we dashed down the street. Around eah corner til we reached the Ninja Acadamy.

"How bout we hid in here?"

Hinta nodded and we went inside. We wandered the halls and found a nicely sized closet and waited in darkness.

_Temari/Tenten_

Me and Tenten climbed up a tree and on to a roof. Tenten looked back at the park. "We will be safe up here right?"

I nodded and continue to race along the tops till I thought we were far enough and high enough.

"Is this good, Tenten," I asked. She nodded and we sat watching the sky for the sparks.

_Shikamaru/Kaizoku_

I watched my cousin lag about as we tried to find a good hiding place. I knew a perfect one that I used when me, Kage, Ukai, and Shay play this game. Only Kage has ever found me and no one else saw cuz I ran back to home with just Kage chasing me.

"Shikamaru-sama will you hurry up," I cried as I ran through the streets. He caught up just I ran down an alley and stopped.

"Are we hiding here, Kai-sama?"

I nodded and Shikamaru sat down as I kept standing looking towards the sky.

_Neji/Gaara_

I don't really know how I got paired up with Gaara, but I remained silence as we searched for a place to go.

"How about in here," asked Gaara, who pointed to a grocery store.

"I guess it could work."

We walked in and knew it was a good place. The store was packed with tons of people so it would be harder to notice anyobne without getting close. He hid in the back and listen for the firecracker.

_Sasuke/Ukai_

I watched the young brunette as she looked around the houses then ran to one, then walked away.

"We can't hid in a house. Mine is too close to the park and I-sorry-don't want to hid in yours." She seemes to think then snapped her fingers. "How bout we hid in the playground Saucey-ke."

I frowned at the way she prounced my name, but said nothing.

"Hello Saucey-ke are we going to the playground or what," she yelled as she ran down the street. I sighed and followed her, keeping an eye on the pale sky.

_Sakura/Shay_

"Sakura, why are we here," I asked the pinked hair girl. We were in an open-market. "I thought we are suppose to be hiding, not shopping."

She gave me an irrated look,"We are hiding here. We can blend in which the crowd and use the stalls to hid behind."

"Whatever you say cherry girl," I muttered staring at the sky," whatever you say."

_Naruto/Naruto_

"92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 98, 99, 100...wait I forgot 97. Ok...97, 100."

I pulled back from the pole, waited a few seconds then I pulled a firecraker from my pocket and set it on fire and threw it in the air. As it exploded, I said to myself, "Ready or not here I come." as seven people(Kage, Temari and Tenten, Kaizoku, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shay) said, "Let the game begin."

* * *

_I decided to make it a multi chapter story while I was writing it. It makes the story better since it longer and not rush, and more can happen. I'll try to update soon. _

_With love, _

_WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU_


End file.
